Ouka's Dream Prince
by locked pearl
Summary: Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu Ouka bermimpi bertemu anak laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai seorang pangeran, karena mimpi-mimpi itu seperti sebuah teka-teki Ouka mencatatnya dalam sebuah diary. Bagaimana Ouka akan mengetahui sosok pangeran itu?


**OUKA'S DREAM PRINCE**

 **Disclaimer: Yuki Anemiya & Yukino Ichihara **

**Genre: Mystery, Romance**

 **Warning: AU, OOC(?), ortu Teito dan Ouka belum ada yang mati, nama asli Teito bukan Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs.**

 ** _"Cepat, cepat!" ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari riang sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis._**  
 ** _"Iya, iya. Memangnya ada apa buru-buru?" sahut gadis yang digandengnya dengan ngos-ngosan._**  
 ** _Anak laki-laki itu berhenti,_**  
 ** _"Tidak. Hanya saja hari ini aku merasa sangat senang."_**  
 ** _"Hee... Memangnya ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang kepo-nya :v_**  
 ** _"He he. Karena nanti Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan memberiku sesuatu saat ulang tahun." jawab anak laki-laki itu tersenyum riang._**  
 ** _"Kau akan berulang tahun?" tanya gadis itu dengan terkejut._**  
 ** _"Ya begitulah."_**  
 ** _"Memangnya kapan?"_**  
 ** _"Hari ulang tahun ku adalah-"_**

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri!" sapa pelayannya, Gyokuran yang tengah memasuki kamar.  
"Selamat pagi," balas Ouka yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran diri.  
"Ini teh pagi nya, tuan putri."  
"Terima kasih." lalu Gyokuran pun keluar dari kamar.

(Btw, lama-lama jadi inget Kuroshitsuji :v)

"Hahhh,,, mimpi itu lagi," Ouka mendesah pelan lalu dengan refleks dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lagi.  
10 detik kemudian dia kembali bangun dan menyesap teh paginya.  
"Selalu saja begini. Setiap hal penting untuk mencari tahu siapa pangeran itu, selalu saja aku terbangun. Huuhh"  
Ouka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk kegiatan pagi harinya.

Bisa dibilang itu bukan mimpi dari kemarin malam, atau seminggu yang lalu, atau bahkan sebulan yang lalu. Tapi ini adalah mimpi dari 10 tahun yang lalu.  
Hanya saja Ouka jarang mengalaminya. Cuman akhir-akhir ini dia sering bermimpi bertemu anak laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya pangeran dari suatu kerajaan.

Karena ada banyak kerajaan yang terdiri dari kerajaan besar dan kecil, susah bagi Ouka untuk mencari tahu siapa pangeran mimpinya itu.

Yang diketahui oleh Ouka tentang pangeran mimpinya hanyalah badannya tidak terlalu tinggi, mempunyai rambut coklat dengan emerald eyes yang sangat indah, dan sifatnya yang agak kikuk.

* * *

Semenjak kecil, Ouka sudah mempunyai cita-cita untuk manjadi dokter, tapi sayang, ayahnya Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg mementangnya untuk menjadi dokter. Ia mau Ouka hanya fokus untuk meneruskan kekaisaran. Karena hal itu, Ouka sering pergi dari Barsburg Mension bersama beberapa pelayannya untuk belajar ilmu pengobatan di salah satu distrik. Ibunya pun tak mempersalahkannya. Dan ibunya pun tidak perlu khawatir, karena Ouka bersama dengan para pelayan yang bisa diandalkan.

Ouka dipanggil oleh orang tuanya. "Lusa kita ada acara minum teh di Kerajaan Raggs, dan kau diwajibkan untuk ikut, jadi bersiap-siap." jelas sang kaisar.

"Dan kita akan memperkenalkanmu pada pangeran dari Kerajaan Raggs, jadi bersikaplah dengan sopan, Ouka."Lanjut kaisari.

DEG!

'Apa? Pangeran? Akan kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyelidiki pangeran itu.' tekad Ouka.

"Ba-baik."

 _'Tapi ada yang aneh, sepertinya aku sudah sering dikenalkan oleh laki-laki dari kerajaan atau keluarga bangsawan lainnya, tapi aku tidak pernah terkejut saat Otou-san atau Okaa-san memberitahuku, tapi kenapa tadi... Ah sudahlah!'_ Ouka menyangkal perasaanya.

* * *

"Aneh. Aku tidak mengalami mimpi itu!" Ouka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya bersiap untuk kabur dari Barsburg Mension untuk pergi belajar ilmu pengobatan di distrik 4. Setelah selesai belajar, diam-diam Ouka pergi untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa pelayannya.

Di taman yang indah, sejuk, dan masih sepi Ouka duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan menuliskan mimpi terakhirnya saat bertemu Sang Pangeran.

 **Dear my dream, ini mimpi kemarin malam. Mimpi kali ini dia menggandengku sambil beralri riang, dia bilang dia akan berulang tahun, saat dia akan memberitahu kapan ulang tahunnya aku terbangun.**

November 24th

Ouka memasukkan diary ke dalam tas. Saat ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari kursi itu,

"Hey, pulpenmu ketinggalan!" seorang laki-laki bermata emerald menghampirinya dan menyerahkan pulpennya.

"Eh, terima ka-" ucapan Ouka terputus saat ia melihat wajah lelaki itu. Ouka seperti teringat seseorang.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lainkali hati-hati ya! Ja ne" ucap lelaki itu dan pergi.

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." teriak Ouka. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sambil berlari.

 _'Dia mirip seperti... Ah, tidak mungkin!'_

Teito's POV

Gadis itu mirip dengannya, putri dalam mimpiku dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah putrinya? Ah, jadi pusing.

Normal POV

Saat Ouka kembali ke tempat yang lainnya, ada 5 orang Yakuza yang menghadangnya, merayunya, dan menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil. Ouka sudah meronta-ronta tapi tetap saja itu tidak berhasil. "Kau cantik sekali, gadis kecil. Kau pasti dari keluarga bangsawan." kata salah satu di antara mereka sambil merebut tas Ouka dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. "Ja-jangan!" kata Ouka dengan nada ketakutan. Ya, saat ini Ouka sangat takut.

Semua barang dari tas Ouka jatuh!

"Wah, uangmu banyak sekali ya!" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang sedang mengambil uang dari dompet Ouka.

"Tunggu! Supaya tidak ada bukti, kita harus melakukan ini," ujar sang ketua Yakuza itu saat anak buahnya akan pergi. Aniki mereka pun mengeluarkan pisau kecil tapi sangat tajam.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, Aniki!"

Ouka sangat takut, ia memejamkan mata. _'Apa ini nyata? Apa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku? Apakah aku akan mati sebelum mengetahui siapa pangeran itu? Kumohon, selamatkan aku, siapa saja, apa saja, tolong,'_ Ouka hanya bisa berharap harapannya itu terkabul.

Saat pisau itu hampir mengenai leher Ouka, ada seseorang yang menahannya.

DAK! DUK!

Orang itu manghajar kelima Yakuza itu.

"Hey, kembalikan uang gadis itu!" perintahnya yang dengan paksa mengambil kembali uangnya.

Dengan terbirit-birit, kelima Yakuza itu pergi melarikan diri.

"Yakin nih, kekuatan Yakuza cuman sebatas itu! Dasar Yakuza gadungan!"

Tadi saat Ouka mendengar suara tonjokan, ia juga terkejut tapi ia tidak sanggup membuka matanya karena masih merasa shock.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan khawatir,

Ouka membuka matanya perlahan, "Ya, terima kasih banyak," lagi-lagi Ouka terkejut dengan orang yang menolongnya.

"Hey, kau kan yang tadi!" sahut lelaki itu.

"Kau juga yang tadi. Oh iya, terima kasih ya hari ini kau sudah menolongku dua kali." kata Ouka dengan tersenyum.

"Haha, sama-sama."

Ouka membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Sini, aku bantu." tawar lelaki itu.

"Tidak per-" TELAT! Dia langsung membantu Ouka membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh.

"Apa kau masih merasa shock?" tanya lelaki itu dengan hati-hati.

"Umm, ya.. sedikit,"

"Oh. Apa aku harus pergi?" tanya Teito yang mengira jika Ouka akan takut padanya karena kejadian tadi.

"Tidak. Di sini saja," kata Ouka spontan dan membuat wajah Teito bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah... tidak. Umm supaya aku ada yang menemani saja," kata Ouka mencari alasan.

 _'Sial, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ngomong itu coba! Padahal aku gk punya niat ngomong kayak begitu!'_ kata Ouka dalam hati.

"Ya... tidak masalah, lagipula aku sedang sendiri."Jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum dan sedikit... merona?

"Oh iya, tadi kita belum kenalan. Aku Teito Klein, panggil Teito saja" kata lelaki itu yang diketahui bernama Teito sambil berdiri mengulurkan tangan ke arah Ouka.

"Ah, Aku Roseamanelle Ouka Ba- panggil saja Ouka. kata Ouka sambil meraih uluran tangan Teito dan berdiri setelah barang yang ia kumpulkan ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ini barangmu," Teito menyerahkan barang yang tadi ia kumpulkan.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Tanganmu, Teito!" Ouka melihat ada darah dari tangan Teito.

"Ini mungkin bekas aku menahan pisau tadi, tidak masalah kok,"

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau bisa terinfeksi!" Ouka mengeluarkan perban dan yang lainnya untuk menyembuhkan luka Teito. Ouka memegang tangan Teito dan membersihkan darahnya. "Arigatou, Ouka." kata Teito yang tangannya sedang diobati.

"Hey, mumpung sekarang masih pagi, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan agar tidak bosan?" saran Teito.

"Boleh juga."

Mereka keluar dari gang yang kecil itu.

 _'Bagaimana cara untuk memastikan apakah Ouka adalah putri dalam mimpiku atau bukan. Ah, aku tahu!'_ Teito yang sejak tadi penasaran akan sosok Ouka memikirkan cara untuk memastikan.

"Umm... Ouka, kau punya diary?"

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ouka yang tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Saat ini Ouka tidak mau memikirkan masalah pangeran itu. Ia ingin sedikit santai.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan karena tadi aku memungut diary mu."

"Ya begitulah. Tadinya aku tidak tertarik dengan menulis diary, tapi karena suatu alasan aku harus menulisnya,"

"Jadi, semacam terpaksa gitu?"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula isinya bukan keseharianku, tapi tentang mimpiku,"

"Hah? Mimpi?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok" kata Ouka dengan terbata-bata. _'Ya ampun, segala keceplosan lagi. Mana sama orang yang baru aku kenal'_

 _'Apa? Mimpi? Kalau isi diary nya adalah mimpi-mimpinya berarti itu adalah mimpi yang penting! Atau jangan-jangan Ouka mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Tapi kenapa aku berharap Ouka adalah putri dalam mimpiku ya? Ah, tidak-tidak. Tapi dari penampilannya ia cocok dengan putri dalam mimpiku itu, berambut warna merah jambu dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya'_ gumam Teito dalam hati.

Hening

"Oh ya, memangnya kenapa kau ke sini? Kau bukan orang dari distrik ini 'kan," tanya Teito saat mereka ingin menyebrangi jembatan. Teito meloncat ke atas tempat orang berpegangan.

"Hey bahaya, Teito!" kata Ouka memperingati.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa. Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hehe. Aku ke sini untuk belajar ilmu pengobatan. Dari kecil, aku sudah mempunyai cita-cita untuk manjadi dokter, tapi Otou-san menentangku. Jadi, jika aku ingin belajar, aku diam-diam pergi ke setiap distrik." jelas Ouka.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau ke sini? Kau bukan orang dari distrik ini juga, 'kan" Ouka balik bertanya.

"Aku cuman mencari udara segar. Bosen di rumah terus."

Mereka tiba di suatu taman.

"Akhirnya bisa duduk juga," kata Teito lega.

"Iya."

 _'Apa aku harus menanyakan ini? Dari tadi aku merasa kalau dia adalah putri dalam mimpiku, tapi...'_ Teito berdebat dengan dirinya.

"Ouka, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Teito tiba-tiba yang membuat Ouka bingung.

 _'Njirr... Kenapa malah nanya begiruan sih! Jadi susah kan sekarang. Padahal niatnya mau nanya apa dia mengalami mimpi yang sama denganku!'_

"Eh? Kalau diingat-ingat sepertinya belum, kalau kamu Teito?" Ouka balik bertanya. _'Kenapa tiba-tiba Teito nanya begituan ya? Memang sih, pertanyaan itu wajar saja di kalangan kita, tapi aku dan Teito kan baru saja kenal. Tapi rasanya kayak udah kenal lama.'_ Ouka berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku? Belum." jawab Teito singkat. _'Untung dia tidak curiga'_

"Eh, tapi kalau dalam mimpi sepertinya pernah," ucap Ouka spontan. Mendengar ucapan Ouka barusan, Teito merasa terkejut.

"Mimpi? Bagaimana? Dengan siapa?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulut Teito. Sesaat tadi tampak Ouka memasang wajah, gawat-gue-keceplosan, karena Ouka merasa aneh jika tidak dilanjutkan, ia terpaksa memberitahunya.

"Ya-ya.. gimana ya.. Ah, tapi Teito kau jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa!"

"I-iya"

"Ini." Ouka mengeluarkan diarynya dan menyerahkannya pada Teito.

"10 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang mengaku dia adalah pangeran dari suatu kerajaan. Aku memang jarang mengalami mimpi ini, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengalaminya," Ouka memulai ceritanya. "Karena mimpi itu seperti sebuah teka-teki, aku berniat mencari siapa pangeran itu. Aku menulis isi tentang mimpiku dalam diary itu supaya aku dapat petunjuk-petunjuk mengenai sosok pangeran tersebut. Tapi sayangnya setiap hal penting yang akan dia beritahu padaku, aku selalu terbangun dari tidur." jelas Ouka panjang lebar. Teito tampak terkejut,

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, Ouka."

"Maksudmu?" Ouka tak kalah terkejutnya saat mendengar pernyataan Teito barusan.

"Yah... 10 tahun lalu aku bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai seorang putri, setiap hal penting yang bisa menunjukan siapa putri itu aku jg terbangun." Ouka juga jadi terkejut.

"Apakah ada ciri-ciri putri itu yang kau tahu?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Teito jadi takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Ti-tidak. Kamu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Um.. Diary ini, apa aku boleh membacanya?" Teito mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh. Halaman pertama, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

 **Aku sedang terpisah dengan otou-san dan okaa-san saat pergi pikinik, lalu aku menangis. Saat aku menangis, ada anak laki-laki datang menghampiriku dan membantuku mencari orangtuaku. Saat aku bertanya dia siapa, dia menjawab pangeran dari suatu kerajaan. Saat aku bertanya namanya, aku tiba-tiba terbangun.**

Teito terus membaca halaman berikutnya sampai halaman terakhir yang Ouka tulis.

Teito's POV

MIRIP. BENAR-BENAR MIRIP. Mimpi ini sama dengan mimpiku, hanya aku yang berperan sebagai sosok pangeran itu. Pertama kali bertemu dengan putri itu dia sedang menangis dan aku membantunya. Aku bertanya dia siapa, dia bilang dia seorang putri, kutanya namanya, saat itu aku jg terbangun. Terakhir kali aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya adalah kemarin malam, dan mimpinya pun sama, hanya saja dia yang akan memberitahu kapan dia berulang tahun. Jika Ouka memang putri dalam mimpiku, apakah dia adalah seorang pewaris tahta suatu kerajaan atau kekaisaran? Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya yang menentang dia menjadi doker, mungkin alasan ayahnya melarang dia adalah untuk fokus pada tahta yang akan diwariskan kepadanya? Jika dia memang putri, mungkin dia adalah sang putri dari mimpiku.

Ouka's POV

Teito mengalami hal yang sama? Tapi apakah Teito adalah seorang pangeran? Jika itu benar, mungkin dia adalah pangeran dalam mimpiku. Dan kalau dilihat dari dia mengalahkan orang-orang tadi, mungkin benar, sial kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatnya! Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mimpinya itu.

Normal POV

"Ini, arigatou." Teito menyerahkan diary milik Ouka.

"Douita."

Suasana menjadi canggung, mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan hal itu dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Belum lagi, apakah dia pangeran atau apakah dia putri! Karena keduanya berpenampilan seperti orang biasa, itu tambah menyulitkan mereka.

Teito memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ouka, ia memandangi Ouka dan menyamakannya dengan putri di mimpinya itu. Beberapa saat Teito memandangi Ouka, ia tidak menyangka Ouka akan memandangnya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu, pipi mereka sama-sama merona, dan secepat kilat mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Y-ya, b-ba gaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu siapa yang ada di mimpi kita." Teito menyarankan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"I-ide bagus." Ouka menyetujuinya.

Suasana menjadi agak tenang, "Padahal kita baru kenal, tapi kita udah banyak cerita." ucap Ouka. "Ya mungkin karena karakter kita cepat bersosialisasi." tambah Teito.

"Sudah mulai siang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pisah, lusa kita bertemu lagi di taman ini jam 9?" ujar Teito. "Tidak masalah, lusa aku bisa ke sini kok," balas Ouka.

Ouka berdiri dan diikuti oleh Teito. "Ja ne," ucap Teito. "Ja matta ne." tepat setelah Ouka mengatakan itu, ada anak-anak yang sedang berlarian dan dengan tidak sengaja mendorong Ouka.

"Aww." tanpa Ouka sadari ia menabrak Teito yang sedang menghapnya dan badannya dan badan Teito mundur mengenai batang pohon.

"Aww." sekarang keduanya yang mengeluh.

Kedua tangan Ouka menyentuh pundak kanan dan kiri Teito, tangan Teito yang saat ditabrak oleh Ouka tidak sengaja memeluk tubuh Ouka, pipi keduanya kembali memerah seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bisa bergerak. Seakan akan semuanya menjadi kaku. "Oi, kalau mau pacaran jangan di depan banyak anak kecil!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang kelihatan berumur 20 tahun ke atas.

Mendengar perkataan orang tersebut keduanya perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dengan muka yang masih memerah. Setelah Teito sadar siapa orang itu, ia terkejut.

"FRAU!" Teito kaget, ternyata orang itu adalah kerabat Teito yang sedang numpang di Istana Raggs.

"Ada apa, pendek?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya! Semuanya sedang mencarimu tahu! Dan setelah ditemukan ternyata sedang berpacaran. Hahaha." ledek Frau dengan bangganya. "Siapa yang pacaran, tadi itu cuma kecelakaan!" Teito membela diri.

"Mukamu merah tuh, sudahlah tidak perlu ngeles begitu, wajar kok kalau di usia kau sekarang, pendek, hahaha." Frau semakin senang.

"Aku bilang itu kecelakaan!" Teito masih membela diri, tapi tetap saja Frau tidak peduli dan hanya tertawa. Dan Ouka hanya melihat saja sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Tuan putri, Anda baik-baik saja?!" Gyokuran datang sambil berteriak dari jauh dan diikuti oleh beberapa. bodyguard perempuan. "Pangeran Anda baik-baik saja?" Dari arah yang berlawanan datang tiga orang bodyguard laki-laki.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja." jawab mereka.

Keduanya berpikir sendiri. _'Tuan putri?' 'Pangeran?'_ pertanyaan itu hanya mereka simpan sendiri.

"Tuan putri kenapa Anda tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Ya... maaf membuat kalian repot."

Dan disaat yang sama, "Pangeran, kenapa Anda tidak izin dulu, kalau seperti ini 'kan terdengar seperti kabur!" ucap Agas.

"Iya iya,"

"Agas-san, Karan-san, dan Mark-san tahu tidak apa yang dilakukan Si Pendek tadi, ternyata dia kabur untuk paca-" ucapan Frau terputus saat Teito dengan sengaja menendangnya.

"Ah, Akkun, Kakun, dan Markun ngapain ke sini? Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri, huh." Teito mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Teito menghampiri Ouka, "Sampai jumpa ya," ''Ya."

Semuanya berpamitan, dan berujung pada Teito yang digoda oleh Frau dan bodyguard nya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang keduanya sama-sama selalu tersenyum.

"Hari ini indah banget ya," ucap keduanya saat berbaring di tempat tidur.

* * *

Sesuai dengan rencana, hari ini Ouka dan keluarganya memenuhi undangan minum teh di Kerajaan Raggs.

"Selamat datang di istana Raggs, Wolf-dono dan Kaisari Dalia," sapa Krom dan Millea.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Ouka's POV

"Ayo, pangeran!" seorang pengawal memanggil pangeran itu, tunggu! Bukannya itu bodyguard Teito yang kemarin.

"Ah... tunggu, aku belum siap." kata pangeran itu. Hey, bukannya itu suara... Ah tidak mungkin!

"Sudah keluar saja, pendek!" terdengar seperti seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Ouka!/Teito!" kami sama-sama terkejut.

"Oh... ternyata kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Paman Krom yang terkejut bersama 3 orang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita dari awal saja. Perkenalkan ini putri kami, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg." ucap Okaa-san. "Ini putra kami, Wahrheit Teito Klein, biasanya Teito Klein." ucap Paman Krom memperkenalkan putranya.

Setelah itu bodyguard kerajaan yang menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai acara minum teh nya," ajak Paman Krom.

Aku dan Teito belum berbicara apa pun, aku yakin dia sedang terkejut dan memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, setelah kami sama-sama mengetahui bahwa kita adalah seorang pangeran dan putri.

Saat menuju tempat minum teh, aku dan Teito berjalan di belakang, saat aku sempat meliriknya dia juga sedang melirik ke arahku, seperti kemarin, kami langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

Normal POV

Teito dan Ouka duduk berhadapan, selama minum teh tersebut pandangan mereka bolak-balik bertemu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Dan orangtua mereka hanya sibuk mengobrol soal politik.

Karena Ouka merasa suasana menjadi semakin canggung di antara dia dan Teito, Ouka izin ke kamar mandi.

"Maaf, aku harus ke kamar mandi." ucap Ouka meminta izin,

"Kalau begitu, Teito tolong antarkan Ouka ke kamar mandi, nanti ia bisa tersesat." suruh Millea kepada Teito.

Bukannya mengurangi kecanggungan malah menambah. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ouka. Dan Teito hanya menurut saja dan mengantarkan Ouka. Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi pun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Saat Teito akan kembali, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menunggu Ouka karena takut ia akan tersesat.

"Oi, ngapain di depan kamar mandi?"

"Gk ngapa-ngapain kok,"

"Kesempatan tuh,"

"Apaan sih Frau!"

"Ya elah, sensi bgt sih. Sukses ya!" Seketika muka Teito menjadi merah mendengar Frau menyemangati atau lebih tepatnya bikin Teito jadi malu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ouka keluar dari kamar mandi dan kaget Teito menunggunya.

"Teito, kau tidak kembali?"

"Kalau kau tersesat bagaimana,"

"Arigatou." ucap Ouka sambil tersenyum dan sedikit merona.

Melihat senyum Ouka, Teito juga menjadi merona kembali. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali-" belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Teito segera menarik tangan Ouka dan membawanya pergi menuju suatu tempat. Dan Ouka pun hanya menurut saja.

"Ada apa, Teito?" Ouka memulai pembicaraan. "Duduklah, di sini jarang orang." Teito malah tidak menjawab dan ngomong tang tidak nyambung. Ouka mengikuti Teito duduk di kursi taman. Ya, Teito membawanya ke sebuah taman.

Lama tidak ada yang berbicara. Ouka maupun Teito tidak ada yang mau membicarakan mimpi itu.

"Apa kau bermimpi tentang mimpi itu tadi malam?" tanya Teito dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Tapi maaf aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Haha, dan aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pangeran Teito," Ouka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya aku juga tidak menyangka kau adalah putri," dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan bercanda. Mereka membatalkan acara bertemu besok.

Hari ini mereka banyak bercanda, tertawa, dan lainnya sampai Ouka pulang.

* * *

Karena beberapa hari lagi Ouka akan berulang tahun, orang tua Ouka dan Teito membentuk kesepakatan kalau ulang tahun mereka dirayakan bersama karena tanggal dan umur ulang tahun mereka sama yang akan dirayakan di Kekaisaran Barsburg

Ouka merasa lega. Ia masih punya waktu untuk hidup seperti biasa dan masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencari tahu siapa pangeran mimpi itu.

Dari saat Ouka bertemu dengan Teito di Kerajaan Raggs sampai beberapa hari kemudian ia tidak bertemu dengan Teito atau pun mengalami mimpi itu.

Besok adalah hari dimana dia akan berusia 16 tahun, dan akan bertemu dengan Teito lagi. Ouka merasa sangat kangen dengan Teito, begitu pun dengan Teito.

 _ **Lama tidak jumpa, putriku. Maaf tak mengunjungimu. Besok hari ulang tahunmu 'kan. Baiklah, aku beri tahu kapan ulang tahunku, ulang tahunku SAMA DENGANMU. Dan juga aku yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang sedang kau sukai saat ini, aku adalah Teito Klein.**_

Ouka terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang tanggal 1 Desember hari ulang tahun Ouka ke 16, begitu pula dengan Teito, keduanya berulang tahun yang ke 16. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pestanya nanti malam. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pangeran itu adalah Teito dan benar saja.

Sore ini Teito akan datang untuk merayakannya bersama Ouka. Ouka menjadi bingung apa yang akan ia katakan pada Teito tentang mimpinya itu.

Teito sudah datang dan saat mereka bertemu keduanya langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Pesta pun tiba, walaupun di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang disuruh untuk memilih pasangan hidup, tapi tetap saja mereka harus memilih pasangan berdansa.

Teito memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Ouka. Teito tidak berkata apa-apa ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan Ouka menjabatnya karena tahu apa yang dimaksud Teito.

Keduanya berdansa dengan menatap mata masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian Teito menggandeng tangan Ouka menuju balkon.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, watashi no hime," ucap Teito dengan senyumannya yang sangat indah. Ouka tampak terkejut.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, watashi no ouji." Ouka mengucapkan selamat dengan senyum terindahnya juga.

Teito menutup pintu balkon,

"Ayo kita lanjutkan dansanya," Ouka hanya menurut.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka berhenti.

"Ayo kita ke atas." ajak Teito. "Bagaimana caranya?" Ouka tampak bingung. "Ayo," tiba-tiba Teito menggendong Ouka ala bridal style ke atap.

"Kau bisa melompat seperti itu, Teito?" tanya Ouka yang tampak terkejut.

"Aku berlatih setiap hari." Teito menurunkan Ouka dan duduk di atap.

Teito membuka topeng yang hanya menutupi matanya begitu juga Ouka.

"Ouka, kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal tadi, 'kan,"

"Ya aku juga tahu kok,"

"Orang dalam mimpiku adalah kau." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kita bahkan belum bekerja sama, tapi kita sudah mengetahuinya." ucap Teito sambil menatap langit.

"Langitnya indah, ya." ucap Ouka yang juga sedang menatap langit.

"Maaf Ouka, sebenarnya saat kau bertanya tentang ciri-ciri putri itu aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya."

"Aku... aku juga sebenarnya tahu. Maaf Teito."

"Huh, kalau begitu kita impas." Teito membuang nafas lega. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, di taman itu aku sudah mempunyai perasaan kau adalah pangeran dalam mimpiku."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, sepertinya kita mempunyai banyak persamaan." Teito menatap Ouka yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja."

Teito memegang kedua tangan Ouka, "Kalau begitu kau bersedia menjadi putriku untuk selamanya 'kan, bukan hanya dalam mimpiku tapi di hidupku, di kenyataan ini, dan suatu hari akan menjadi ratuku." Mata Teito terus mamandang ke arah Ouka begitu pula dengan Ouka.

"Apa yang kau katakan Teito, dari dulu kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pangeranku, bukan hanya dalam mimpi, tapi kenyataan." keduanya tersenyum lalu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aishiteru, Ouka,"

"Aishiteru mo, Teito."

Mereka berdua diam karena sangat senang sampai..

TEK

Ouka tertidur di bahu Teito. Teito tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Ouka yang sudah lelah. "Oyasumi watashi no hime," Teito mengangkat tubuh Ouka dan akan kembali ke dalam. Sebelum kembali ke dalam, Teito mengatakan sesuatu,

"Terima kasih, sudah menemani tidurku selama 10 tahun ini."

 **OWARI**


End file.
